


Leatherstuck

by Bunnypngs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypngs/pseuds/Bunnypngs
Summary: ‘’ Fuck you, strider. Never speak to me again. Ever.’’It's been six years since the day that karkat and Dave broke up, from then on out they never planned to see each other ever again. It wasn't until one fateful night when John invites Dave to go to a concert with him that they both see each other again... Dave wants to repair their relationship and Karkat isn't too sure about how he feels about that, and Gamzee is having none of it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 20





	Leatherstuck

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter kinda boring ngl.

What the actual fuck? It’s hot as hell for no reason other than to be fucking hot. There are five fans going at the same time and still, here is dave fucking strider sitting in his red cherry boxers without a shirt on and only his shades. Free the nipple man. He is seriously contemplating taking off his boxers as well because why the fuck not?

Well, there are multiple reasons why he shouldn’t….For one his brother or his brother’s boyfriend could walk in at any second, and it’d be like free fucking my only fans for all to see. This wasn't a pornhub video and he rather not get traumatized by his brother or His boyfriend coming into his room seeing his cock and balls swinging freely.

A sigh left the blonde’s lips as he put his arms over his face groaning in frustration about the heat. It is 11 pm at night you would think that it’d be more chill out, but no..not at fucking all. It is scolding hot, Just when he was going to actually throw his boxers across the room his phone started to go off.

‘’Who the fuck..’’ Dave rolled over on to his stomach to reach across his bed to grab the device off of his nightstand. He had several messages from Egbert who then proceeded to call him. Facetime him rather. Accepting the call he popped in one of his air pods.

‘’DAVE OH MY GODDDD’’ The other male began to screech unholy into his ear, and it was even worse because his headphones were full volume.

‘’ Yo dumbass stop screaming in my damn ear man.’’

‘’Sorry I got excited.’’

‘’I could tell.’’

‘’Anyways, dave I got v.i.p passes to my favorite band, and I got two tickets.’’

‘’ that’s pretty sick man.’’

‘’ So… I was thinking as my best friend maybe just ...Maybe you would want to go with me.’’

‘’ That is pretty _gay_.’’

‘’IM NOT GAY! ‘’ ’

Dave let out a small snort at the flustered John and his pouting… He loved teasing this dude. He was hilarious and pretty cute...A smile started to creep onto the others’ face as he stared at John lovingly behind his shades. He tried to conceal it when John started to talk again.

‘’What are you grinning at ?’’ John questioned pushing his face into the camera and raising his eyebrows at the other.

“ Nothing man. So what about this band’’

‘’ Oh yeah, uh... They are coming tomorrow and somehow I managed to win the last V.I.P tickets.’’

‘’That’s cool..but what is so special about this band? I could just perform for you with my band.’’

‘’ Dave come on, I love you, rose, and dirk but like this band is fucking epic.’’

‘’ I guess..’’

‘’Do you want to come or not? Cause I could just take my sister instead.’’

‘’ I ain't never said I didn’t want to come.’’

‘’Is that a Yes?’’

‘’Uh..yes..’’

‘’ fUCK YES!!’’

Again Egbert let out an unholy noise from his mouth which caused Dave to cringe. Quickly realizing that he has once again screamed into the other eardrums only because Dave was now staring at him with red eyes instead of his shades.

‘’ Sorry.’’ John quickly apologized to the male, and let out a goofy grin but Dave was still not amused. ‘’ Anyways, I got to go Jade wants to go to the store before it closes to get yiffy more dog food. Bye!’’

‘’ Bye’’ And Like that conversation ended. A sigh left his mouth as he took off his shades and tossed them and his phone to the side. He lifted up his arms only to be hit with the funkiest smell to ever curse his nose, he looked around staring at the cat accusingly only to get a sassy meow almost as saying. ‘It’s not me you dick.’ ….He has to admit the amount of sweat covering his body was utterly disgusting and it was time for a well-deserved shower.

Getting up to grab his shower supplies; towel, body wash, hair wash, and dry towel. He went to slide on his crocs to open the door to his bedroom and go out into the living area to find his brother with His boyfriend’s face in his lap and him smoking a fat blunt.

At first, he thought maybe Jake was asleep but upon getting closer...he realized that he was getting his dick sucked and Jake was doing it as if his life depended on it. The slurping noises echoed in throughout the room, Dirk let out a groan and then slapped Jake on the ass.

''Fuck, you're such a slut'' He said as he took a fist full of Jakes's hair and thrust almost violently up into his mouth. Jake let out a moan and went to touch himself, but Dirk immediately slapped his hand away and pulled him into his lap. ''

did I say you can touch yourself?''

''No..Sir.'' Jake replied or at least he tried to anyways. His face was flushed...glasses crooked, and his shorts were strained against his erection.

''I'm going to make you cum.. but it's only from me fucking you like a little slut you are.'' As those words left Dirk's mouth, Jake gave an excited moan when the other slapped him on the ass.

' Dirk began taking off his shirt and lifting up Jake up so that he can get his shorts off of him, only for Jake to make eye contact with a very flustered Dave, prompting Dirk to turn his head and face his flustered brother. Both strider men let out the most inhuman noise from their mouths, and Dave quickly ran toward the bathroom trying to advert his eyes from what more that he has seen.

Why did he even stand there?? Maybe because he was in fucking complete shock and only got out of it when Jake made eye contact and realized that he's been standing there like a fucking idiot.

Remember when he said he didn’t want his brother to see his dick? Well, that goes for seeing his brother’s dick as fucking well. Shaking his head, he was trying to get the fucking image out of his head… He was going to need bleach to get that image out his head, and maybe some mouth wash for safety.

Getting out of his thoughts of trying to find ways to clean his eyes and brain of the image he just saw, there was a knock at the door and then it was Dirk speaking.

‘’Yo sorry bro, We thought you were asleep in your room.’’

‘’ Even if I was asleep, why are you doing it on the couch...I sit there man.’’

‘’ Being adventurous I guess.’’

‘’ And now I’m traumatized, seriously wtf.’’

‘’ I said sorry, we will take it to the room now so like play some music or something.’’

‘’Cool. I fucking guess.’’

With that being said footsteps of Dirk leaving the door could be heard, Dave shook his head and went over to the shower to start running the water. He took his phone and started to play some sick beats off and connected it to the speaker they kept in the bathroom. Once the room began to get steamy, he dropped his Boxers with cherries on them to his feet. Stepping in the shower and running the water over his head. He ran his hands through his curly blonde hair with an undercut. A sigh of relief hitting his body as the water ran over it.

As Dave washed his body in the shower, his mind started to wander off. He stared blankly at the wall as he scrubbed his body, it wasn’t until he accidentally scratched himself that he snapped out of it. ‘’Fuck! Ow!’’ Great now he was bleeding a bit, hopefully, they had band-aids  
He didn’t want to get blood on his bed.

How long exactly has it been since he got his dick wet? It's been a hot minute to be very honest. Sleeping around was the best he could do at the moment because he wasn't looking for a relationship. They all ended badly and he really did not want to deal with having more exes...He told himself that he didn't give a shit about relationships but he still can’t help but wonder what _**he**_ is up to now and days. He wanted to know if _**he**_ was okay. They say don’t linger on your exes and Dave usually could care less about his exes and their lives, but this particular one always crossed his mind..and it never fails. He gets stuck repeating those words over and over in his head almost every night.

‘’ Fuck you, strider. Never speak to me again. Ever.’’

They say that people say hateful things when they are hurt and that they don’t mean any of it...but those words were serious. Right after their break up, he was blocked on any type of social media from then on, Number changed, and his things returned to him in a box left outside the door of his home. He even moved out of the state. There was no way to contact him...it hurts. He never meant for it to get that far.

A sigh left him as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. He shook his head running the second dry towel over it and wrapping the other around his waist. He wiped the fogger mirror with his hands, and look at himself in the mirror examining his face for a second before opening it to grab a bandaid.

He swiped his boxers off the floor and opened the door allowing the smoke to escape the room, and started to walk back to his room and putting on a clean pair of boxers once the door closed. He went over to his bed and flopped down on it, and grabbed his phone to check it. Nothing really. Though his payment for the gig his band did went through, but other than that there weren’t any messages that were important. A sigh left his lips as he tossed the phone down.

He sighed and closed his eyes, at least he should try to rest before practice and work tomorrow. He also didn’t want to feel like shit during the concert because he was prepared to drink and smoke his heart out like he always does with Egbert. Soon he began to drift off, the sounds of the fans becoming nothing more than white noise as he slipped into unconsciousness. Thoughts flying around in his head as he began to dream about _**Him**_


End file.
